The Rest is Still Unwritten
by amsterdamrush
Summary: Emma Swan has always shaken things up. Bella's sister has a secret of her own, that will either save the lives of everyone she loves - or destroy them. Original and canon characters


This is my first fanfic, so...

This is the story of Twilight from the view of Bella's little sister Emma. However, Emma has a few secrets of her own, which could ultimately change the entire series. It starts with the day of Bella's arrival in Forks, and sticks as close to canon as possible.

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight. Seriously. I don't.

Please read and review.

Here we go....

* * *

On Sunday morning, I ate a bagel for breakfast and redecorated the living room. It took Jake and I two trips each to move all my stuff into the closet in the hall. I had volunteered for this – not exactly volunteered, there wasn't too much of a choice – but I still felt a pang of remorse as I looked around at my empty room that would soon belong to my half sister, Bella. I had inhabited the living room because 1. I would have had to share the tiny room with Bella, which 2. Didn't even have enough room for my stuff, so 3. I had to move out and 4. The choice was between outside, Charlie's room, and the living room.

I'm confident I've made the right choice.

I looked in the closet, and realized that I didn't have much. I had two cardboard boxes of clothes that didn't really fit me (which I had organized myself because I did not want Jacob Black combing through my underwear, thank you), a small collection of books that had taken a while to move, and my comforter and pillows. I've never been girly; since I was old enough to dress myself, my standard outfit has been jeans, a sweatshirt, and a headband. Charlie wasn't really the shopping type, so I got my clothes when I wanted to bike myself to Salvation Army in the rain, which wasn't too often.

I heard a grunt and a creak and turned. Jake was trying to pull out the Hide-a-Bed. It was only used when Bella visited, which hadn't been in about five years.

"Is all your shit in there?" asked Jake, tugging on the pull bar. He pressed his foot against the couch and pulled. The bed sprang forwards and Jake fell to the ground.

I laughed. "Yeah. D'ya know when the dads are going to be back?"

Charlie and Billy had gone to go get Bella the truck. Jake and I spent a lot of time together, because Billy hated leaving Jake alone, even though he was sixteen. I used to think it was just because Jake was the baby of the family, but I've realized he won't leave anyone alone. In fact, the only reason I existed was because Billy and Harry had decided my dad needed a woman in his life. Needless to say, Charlie's one night stand in a Seattle bar only ever remained at that. Nine months later, Billy had a new goddaughter to pester. Jake and I never really hung out with the Clearwater kids – Seth was between our two ages, and Leah was dating Sam. Who we hated. Jake and I were almost brother and sister. I figured as far as pretend older brothers go, sunny Jake wasn't so bad. I mean, your sister could be dating Sam Uley.

"Is the bed upstairs made?" asked Jake, standing up and dusting himself off.

"Yeah. Bed's made, drawers are empty, closet cleaned, furniture dusted, and posters down."

It was depressing.

Jake patted my shoulder. "It's for the greater good, kid. And who knows, in two months from now, she might go home and you'll have the room back."

I doubted it. If my sister and I were related, she would stick it out.

Just then, two cars pulled up in the driveway. Jake jumped over the bed. "Wanna race?" he grinned.

I took off, mostly because I was upset about the room and didn't want him to see the tears coming on. Of course, I got to the door before him. Charlie was helping Billy into his wheelchair.

I stiffened a giggle. I'd been in the Cherry Bomb (as Jake and I called it) millions of times, but the sight of the giant red truck always caught me slightly off guard. It was just so big and gaudy, and I couldn't picture tiny, pale Bella behind the wheel.

Billy patted the side of the truck. "She ran good for me," he sighed. "She'll run good for Charlie's daughter". I felt a slight pang in my stomach. I was supposed to be the one to get a free car from Billy. Not Bella, who detested Forks and made poor Charlie travel to Phoenix every year.

"Bella will appreciate it," Charlie decided. He gave the car one last appraising look. "The paint job you kids gave it spruces it up nicely." He looks at me and smiles, like I was just overjoyed to help make _my_ car suitable for Bella. I looked over at Jake, who gave me a warning glance with his eyes that read, _"Don't."_

"Um, yeah, no problem," I said to Charlie. And then, raising my eyebrows, I added, "Anything to make Bella feel more welcome."

* * *

So, I know it's short, but it's the first chapter. It will hopefully take off quickly from here, but every story needs a foundation, right? Please read and review, and I welcome any constructive criticism.

amsterdamrush


End file.
